Felicia the Fieldmouse and the Tyranny of Little Bunny Foo-Foo/Transcript
Felicia the Fieldmouse: Hi, kids, I'm Felicia and I'm one of the many field mice. I live in a village deep in the forest where I attend Field Mouse Academy with all my friends who are the same kind as me. My teacher Mr. Cheesy sometimes gets carried away taking us students on field trips to bunny yards. I know it provokes my nemesis Little Bunny Foo-Foo to scoop some of us up and bop our heads, but luckily, I've got a cheese phone for calling reinforcements. So our story begins in a bright sunny day. (scene fades into the sun in the sky) Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Today's the day I'm gonna have a picnic for myself. My parents have given me some food in which mom has baked and dad has cooked. *hopping into the forest* OK, it's picnic time! *prepares to set her picnic and begins eating her food* Apples and carrots! *chewing* So tasty! (pan over to Felicia and her class going on a field trip) Mr. Cheesy: '''And this is the forest, boys and girls, it is where all the wonders display. '''Frannie the Fieldmouse: Excuse me, Mr. Cheesy, does food grow in the forest? Mr. Cheesy: Well, Frannie, as we observe, the forest can produce some food like some trees grow acorns. Felicia: And are we allowed to go to bunny yards? Mr. Cheesy: Of course, we are. How can it be wrong? Besides, I hear there's lots of food that the bunnies are tending. Let's go! (the entire fieldmouse class runs into bunny yards) Franklin the Fieldmouse: Lighten up, Felicia, this is a good-looking yard. I think we can share the food if we take some ourselves. Felicia: Yeah, but I just want to make sure all is safe, and if not always, I'll just report to my parents with this phone. Frannie: It's not a big deal, my friend, it's the sunny day that always cheers us up. Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Intruders! Get away from my food! (fieldmouse students screaming as Foo-Foo picks up one and smashes its head with a hammer) Franklin: Looks like you're right, Felicia. Felicia: This class is under attack. I'm calling my parents. *activates her cheese phone* Mom and dad, this is your daughter reporting. There's a bunny who thinks bunny yards is only her territory and has annihilated one of my classmates when we fieldmice were going on a field trip. (cut to Felicia's parents) Faith the Fieldmouse: Fredrick, I just heard a report from Felicia. Fredrick the Fieldmouse: So have I, Faith, but who is going to solve this problem? Woman's voice: '''I am. *Faith and Fredrick gasp as the camera reveals to be the Good Fairy* Do not fear, my dears, I am the Good Fairy and I make sure that everything is all good. What's the problem I heard you say? '''Faith: Our daughter Felicia told us that there is a bunny who thinks bunny yards is only her territory and has annihilated one of her classmates when Field Mouse Academy is going on a field trip. The Good Fairy: You mean Little Bunny Foo-Foo? *Faith and Fredrick nod* I see. Well, I must be flying in the flash of light, thank you. Fredrick: At least our Felicia has given us a point. (cut to Felicia and her remaining class) Felicia (pointing upward): Look, you guys! Frannie: What is that? Franklin: Can it be? The Good Fairy: Little Bunny Foo-Foo... 3 fieldmice: The Good Fairy! The Good Fairy: ...I don't ever want to see you scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head. Now, I will give you three chances to behave, but if you don't, I'll turn you into an ugly beast. Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Aw... Mr. Cheesy: See, kids, that's the reason this place can be safe. Let's do it over tomorrow, shall we? Felicia (sighs): I suppose so. (scene fades to the night sky transforming into dawn's daylight reaching the afternoon) Mr. Cheesy: The Field Mouse Academy field trip to bunny yards, take 2. Yesterday, we got to the forest just to see almost everything, but this might be our chance to do the whole thing today. Felicia: But, Mr. Cheesy, I don't want to risk us all like we risked our dear friend Flora. She was a good student. Frannie: She used to play with us during recess... Franklin: ...and we shared each-other's drawings. Mr. Cheesy: I know, kids, we'll just have to go to her funeral later. But first, a happy joyous sunny trip. (remaining fieldmouse students cheering) The Good Fairy (up in the clouds): I really love all the living creatures, especially field mice. This is a world of sharing and everybody is supposed to share this world... Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Hey! This is my yard! *picks up another field mouse* No intruders allowed, ESPECIALLY FIELD MICE! (loud deadly bonk in the distance) Felicia (down on the ground): Oh, no! The Good Fairy: ...except Little Bunny Foo-Foo thinks bunny yards is her territory alone. Frannie (in distress): Faust! My beloved friend! Somebody get help! The Good Fairy: Here goes nothing. *prepares to descend* Franklin: This is terrible. First Flora, now Faust? Felicia: Look up there, you guys! Good Fairy, Little Bunny Foo-Foo has done this to my poor classmate Faust the way she did to Flora. The Good Fairy: Don't worry, Felicia, I'll tell that bunny. *flies over to Little Bunny Foo-Foo* Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don't ever want to see you scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head. Now, I will give you two more chances to behave, but if you don't, I'll turn you into an ugly beast. Mr. Cheesy: You tell her, great big fairy! Little Bunny Foo-Foo: But it's my yard, they just keep intruding it. Felicia: Mr. Cheesy, since we lost our two friends, how about we go to their double-funeral in the evening? Frannie (crying): I can't believe we lost Flora... Franklin (shedding his tears): ...and Faust. *sniffles* They both were good friends. Mr. Cheesy: All right, kids, we'll go. Felicia (narrating): '''While my remaining class and I go to the funeral of Flora and Faust Fieldmice one evening, Little Bunny Foo-Foo complains... '''Little Bunny Foo-Foo: It's not fair. That fairy thinks that all those annoying field mice are good...well, I DON'T! And I'm gonna put my foot down by making a sign that says, "No trespassing"! Felicia (narrating): '''So, she did. And then, the next morning, Mr. Cheesy, as usual, tried again by taking us on a field trip we field mice would go. '''Mr. Cheesy: Well, this is our third take on this field trip and we're gonna try again doing over what shan't be cut off. Felicia: Mr. Cheesy, I am super aware to say that this forest is getting more dangerous because of these... (scene fades to various flashbacks) of children Little Bunny Foo-Foo hopping through the forest... Flora Fieldmouse: Help me! Faust Fieldmouse: No, no, no, no, stop! of children ...scooping up the fieldmice and...*BAM!*...bopping them on the head (both fieldmice simeotaneously die) Frannie (as the flashback fades): We should've warned our friends to stay away.... Franklin: ...because that same bunny keeps threataning us. Mr. Cheesy: That's what she feels like, but I reassure you everything will be fine. Let's do it all over. Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Don't even think about coming to my yard again, would you? Field Mice: Little Bunny Foo-Foo! Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Yep, that's right. I own this yard and my parents always make me happy by making me some food, so I'm keeping it all to myself. And don't you dare take some away for I made this sign. Mr. Cheesy: Little Bunny Foo-Foo, please get rid of that sign because it's threatening. My students and I are trying to explore in this forest in a pleasant way. Besides, this is our do-over field trip. Little Bunny Foo-Foo (picks up Mr. Cheesy): So you think this forest is for everyone? *Mr. Cheesy nods* Well, think again. I've got my hammer and I'm not afraid to use it. *strikes Mr. Cheesy's head* (remaining fieldmouse class gasping) Frannie: '''Mr. Cheesy! '''Little Bunny Foo-Foo (chuckling evilly): Too late for you, puny fieldmice, I'm keeping the sign I made and there's nothing you can do about it. Felicia: Wrong, Little Bunny Foo-Foo, this phone of mine will bring back the good fairy and that's something I can do. *dials in her parents' phone number* Mom, Dad, I just sensed a threat in the forest. The Good Fairy: Perhaps I can make things clear. Felicia and Frannie: It's the Good Fairy! Franklin: '''Cool! '''The Good Fairy: Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don't ever want to see you scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head. Now, I will give you one more chance to behave, but if you don't, I'll turn you into an ugly beast. Little Bunny Foo-Foo: You've gotta be kidding me! Frannie: So what do we do right now? Felicia: I have an idea. Meet me in the secret club burrow. Franklin: We sure will. Felicia (narrating): This evening, I prepare to build my own club room after dinner and my best friends Frannie and Franklin come in time. And here they are. *in normal scene* Oh, Frannie, Franklin, I'm so happy you both came. Frannie: Thanks, Felicia, we asked our parents that we would come here because of our teacher's termination. Franklin: We also invited them to come to his funeral. What are you planning about? Felicia: A very much better life that I think we can start over. First, our class with us three had a first trip to bunny yards in which even Mr. Cheesy showed us. Then suddenly, there's the tyrant, Little Bunny Foo-Foo, lethally bopping our classmate Flora's head as the rest were running away. The next day, it was the same with Faust fatally down. And now, all we had lost is our spunky teacher. So all we need to do is train for revenge. Frannie: For Flora, Faust and Mr. Cheesy? Felicia: Yep, all of them. Franklin: Then let's do it. Felicia (narrating): After a few hours of training, all of our parents went to Mr. Cheesy's funeral to pay respects with us and then the next day, here is the moment of truth. Frannie: I'm getting in shape thanks to you, Felicia, now we shall get that tyrant bunny. Franklin: But wait. We have remaining grownups left. I'll ask any of them to become our new teacher in Mr. Cheesy's place. (scene fades into the afternoon sun) New field mouse teacher: Thank you for nominating me, class, my name is Ms. Cheesecake and I will your new teacher for your field trip. I also have a neighbor who can train us to become unstoppable field mice for my new student Felicia has talked me into about the geneosituation. Felicia: Really? Who is it? Ms. Cheesecake: Say hello to...*a mysterious grownup mouse enters the classroom*...Coach Sharp Cheddar. (field mouse students cheering and applauding) Coach Sharp Cheddar: Thanks, Ms. Cheesecake. Last night, I had gotten a message from Franklin's parents who attended Mr. Cheesy's funeral with Frannie's parents. And it's all thanks to Felicia here, because she is a clever field mouse. Miss Felicia, would you like to by my training assistant? Felicia (standing up from her chair): I sure would, sir. Besides, revenge for Flora, Faust and Mr. Cheesy is just my idea. Coach Sharp Cheddar: Then let's give a big hand to Felicia the clever fieldmouse! *applauds with everybody else* Fieldmouse students: Felicia! Felicia! Felicia! Felicia! Felicia! Felicia! Felicia! (cut to Little Bunny Foo-Foo) Little Bunny Foo-Foo: That mean old fairy...she keeps threatening me with her words. Well, with more tools of mine, I'' will be unstoppable. And I'm going to finish off ALL the fieldmice for intruding ''MY YARD! *takes out her net and hammer* THIS WILL BE THE END OF ALL THE TRESSPASSING FIELDMICE! *cackling loudly* The Good Fairy: Oh, my! Little Bunny Foo-Foo just called me mean? That's not really nice. I just need to prepare myself as well. Felicia (narrating): Later on, my class and our coach are on a field trip where it needs to be done over due to the death and efforts of Mr. Cheesy. Coach Sharp Cheddar: OK, everybody, listen up! Since we have lost the members of our school, my assistant Felicia and I would like to begin training, so do you have all your water bottles with you? Field Mouse Academy class: Yes, sir! Coach Sharp Cheddar: I've got mine as well. LET'S GET TRAINING! Felicia (narrating): Time has passed and while we fieldmice have been training to become an invincible troop, in bolts Little Bunny Foo-Foo who is now a madbunny. Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Well, well, well, the fieldmice think that they can train to stop me, huh? Well, I'm going to FINISH THE JOB I HAD ALREADY STARTED! CHARGE......! Felicia: Uh, you guys, I don't want us to cut off our training, but Little Bunny Foo-Foo is coming! Coach Sharp Cheddar: Who's Little Bunny Foo-Foo? (Little Bunny Foo-Foo yelling offscreen) Felicia: My nemisis... Franklin: ...over there behind you... Frannie: ...about to KILL US ALL! (Little Bunny Foo-Foo getting closer to the remaining fieldmice) Coach Sharp Cheddar: Menacing mousetraps! Bail out the training and RUN FOR IT! (all fieldmice screaming) Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Back off of my yard OR IT'S DEATH TO ALL OF YOU! Ms. Cheesecake and Coach Sharp Cheddar: NO! Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Then PREPARE TO DIE! Frannie: Ms. Cheesecake, Coach Cheddar, LOOK OUT! *saves her teacher and coach as she gets bopped on the head* Flora, Faust, Mr. Cheesy, are you calling me? *dies* Felicia and Franklin: FRANNIE! Felicia: Quick, Franklin, distract Foo-Foo while I take Frannie to our class. Franklin: Right! Little Bunny Foo-Foo (raising her net): Why...I oughta kill THE LAST OF YOU...WHEN I HAVE YOU CAPTURED! Franklin: NOT WHILE THE GOOD FAIRY IS ON HER WAY! Little Bunny Foo-Foo (raising her net): Yeah? Well, THIS WILL PUT YOU IN PERMANENT SILENCE! The Good Fairy: That's enough, Little Bunny Foo-Foo! Felicia: And there she is! Fieldmice: The Good Fairy! The Good Fairy: Did I not give you exactly three chances? Ms. Cheesecake: Yes, she absolutely is. Coach Sharp Cheddar: Affirmative, Cheesecake. The Good Fairy: I told you to behave like a good bunny, but you didn't. You really have gone too far, so I'm about to punish you! *raises her magic wand and charges it* Franklin: Hey, everybody, look! She's about to cast a spell! The Good Fairy: Flower petals and fungal yeast, turn Little Bunny Foo-Foo into an ugly beast! Little Bunny Foo-Foo: Uh-oh... (energy surging from the Good Fairy's wand and a beam blasts) Felicia: EVERYBODY, GET OUT! (all fieldmice dodging the blasting beam as it hits Little Bunny Foo-Foo who begins screaming) Ms. Cheesecake: Is the class all right? Franklin: We sure are, thanks to Felicia. Felicia: Look, everyone, she's transforming Little Bunny Foo-Foo! (deep poof as sparkles twinkle loudly) The Good Fairy: Now that you have been abusing these innocent subjects, I'm leaving you as an ugly beast for eternity! Foo-Foo: As if I had to think more than twice! *sniffling* BWAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Coach Sharp Cheddar: And what about that infernal sign that she made? Looking at it always pains us fieldmice! The Good Fairy: I know how to make it null. *she fires her magic wand at the sign which then begins to burn* Franklin: Cool! Ms. Cheesecake: How long will the flames last? The Good Fairy: They will keep on blazing until the forbidden sign is completely incinerated, my dears, should Foo-Foo try to make another, I will do it again. Felicia: Now, those are the words of wisdom! (field mice cheering) Foo-Foo: NO..............!!!!!!!!!!! *everybody else bolts away* Field mouse student #1: I'm OK. Field mouse student #2: What happened? Field mouse student #3: Are we all saved, Ms. Cheesecake? Field mouse student #4: Coach Sharp Cheddar, can you hear me? Field mouse student #5: That Foo-Foo... Field mouse student #6: ...trying to bop our heads more than thrice? Mine's super-sensitive. Field mouse student #7: Yeah, what a goon! Ms. Cheesecake: Indeed! Oh, Good Fairy, we can't thank you enough for giving us justice. The Good Fairy: My pleasure, Ms. Cheesecake, you and all of your field mouse folks will have an opportunity to marry, reproduce and repopulate in place of those who were lethally bopped on the heads. Carry on and start making new memories. I'll be heading home. Coach Sharp Cheddar: The Field Mouse Academy Salutes you! (the Good Fairy flies away) Fieldmice: Bye...! Felicia: And that's how our story is, kids, see you soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan